Insecurities
by BballAndBooks
Summary: Because, if Percy's going to be honest, he knows that his girlfriend has a vulnerable side, just like everyone else in the world. One-shot, Percabeth. This takes place when Percy and Annabeth are 18, but HOO never happened.


**A/N: Hello! So, this was supposed to be an update for my story "Love And Basketball", but every time I tried to update it, I ended up writing this. My brain is unfortunately weird like that. Anyways, this is just a short, random one-shot (Well, it's closer to a drabble). It's kinda sad, kinda funny, kinda fluffy and takes place when Percy and Annabeth are about 18 (No HOO). Enjoy and review! **

Percy's POV

If he was going to be honest, Percy had been expecting Annabeth to have _the conversation _with himsince before they began dating.

He just didn't expect it today.

It was a surprisingly nice day in New York City, and it seemed like many New Yorkers were outside enjoying it. Perseus Jackson had planned to be one of those New Yorkers today, but his girlfriend had other plans.

He should've known.

She'd showed up at the door to his apartment earlier that morning; hair in a messy ponytail, designs for Olympus in hand, and a smile on her face. Looking back on it, Percy realized that his first clue to her plans was the designs in her hand.

She'd showed up at around 11 A.M., and an hour later his mom and Paul had left, claiming that they were headed shopping. He'd bid them goodbye and turned to his girlfriend who'd, in about 2 minutes, managed to have all of her architectural drawings and materials out and spread out on the table. Percy had rubbed his neck then, realizing that it would be extremely hard for him to get Annabeth away from her work and outside with him. He knew that she loved him and all, but when it came to her architecture she didn't play.

But, despite all of this, Percy was determined to get her outside and enjoy the nice weather.

At first, Percy thought it would be easy for him to just ask her to move to a bench in Central Park and continue her work there. But, he quickly realized that she would come up with some completely (ir)rational reason not to. So, with grim determination, he decided that he'd have to stick to his plan A.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked up, her gray, intimidating eyes staring at him. "What Seaweed Brain?"

_Now or never, _Percy thought. "You know, it's a really nice day outside. You wanna take a walk with me; maybe get some ice cream?" As he listened to the words in his head, Percy thought it was pretty convincing. He'd expected her to say yes.

He didn't expect her to sigh and go back to her architecture. "Percy, I have to finish these designs for Artemis by tomorrow. If they're not done, I might get fired. Maybe another day Percy, but not today."

Percy came to a decision as soon as she'd finish her "speech". He loved his girlfriend, but he needed to get out of the house. And, even though he didn't want to, he'd obviously have to do so without her. He sighed overdramatically in Annabeth's direction.

"Well," He began lightly, a joking tone in his voice, "I suppose I'll go on my own. I'll eat ice cream by myself, walk by myself, talk to myself. Maybe I'll find another girl to walk with. Who knows?"

Percy was, of course, joking about that last sentence. He knew that he wouldn't leave Annabeth for anyone in the world, no matter how cliché it was. But, judging by her reaction, Annabeth needed reassurance.

She'd dropped her pencil onto her blueprints, and was staring up at him with a mixture of anger, shock, and sadness. Percy immediately regretted what he'd said.

"Percy…You don't mean that do you?" Her voice was so soft and low and full of emotion that Percy wanted to snatch his words out of the air and pretend like he never said what he did.

It was too late for that.

He felt his face soften as he walked over to Annabeth, who was still seated at the kitchen table. He lifted her out of the chair, sat down, and positioned her on his lap.

"I was joking, Annie. I'd never do that to you." He heard the hurt in his own voice, and he cursed himself in his head. Yes, he was a little that she even thought that he meant what he'd said, but she didn't need to know that.

She looked up at him, her eyes showing apology.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that after losing Luke and Thalia and my Dad…I was afraid that you would leave me, too. I know that you said you wouldn't, but so did everyone else and I guess that I'm just…I don't want to lose you Seaweed Brain." Percy heard the hurt and pain and bitterness in her voice; loud and clear. Instead of responding, he just pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her hair. He'd figured that she'd had these emotions pented up inside of her for awhile, but never told anyone. He also knew that he was seeing the vulnerable side of Annabeth, and he'd need to choose his wording carefully.

"Annabeth, I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. In fact, I swear on the River Styx that, unless you ask me to, I won't leave you. I love you Wise Girl. And nobody's gonna change that." He knew it was cliché as Hades, but it was true and he meant it.

They sat in a comfortable silence until she responded with,

"Well, that was cheesy." And Percy couldn't help but chuckle, relieved, because he knew that that was Annabeth talk for "Thanks Seaweed Brain. I love you, too." And they sat inn silence for a while until Percy decided to speak up.

"So, now will you go outside with me?"

Annabeth laughed, a beautiful sound in Percy's ears, and punched him in the arm. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain, and just hold me for awhile (**A/N: MOA!).**" And Percy did, all thoughts of going outside forgotten.

**A/N: I have two things to say. One: I'm sorry for OOCness, but I still hope you liked it, even though I didn't really like the ending. Two: As I think about it, I'm realizing that the title doesn't really fit. I'll need to change it eventually. Review please! **


End file.
